I'm Crazy For This Girl
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: SongFic. SasuSaku. Song Crazy for this girl by Evan and Jason. It's better than it sounds so just read and review.


Devon: Hey guys! Well this is my first song-fic and my like hundred and third (hah that's only a small exaggeration) SasuSaku fic! Well anyways, if you like it tell me and maybe I'll continue it! P.S. underlined is Sasuke talking, nothing on it is the song lyrics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'I'm crazy for this girl'

Sasuke's POV

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

I walk down the streets of Kohana and see Sakura opening the window of the hospital. Everything seems to stop and quiet down as I watch her talk with her friends before they leave. A car honks at me but I ignore it too caught up in her, though I'd probably never admit it. 

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She sees me looking at her and I catch my breath. I'm always think about her. Ever since I left the village seven years ago, all I could think about was her and now that I'm back she's still all I can think about. I've already figured it out. I've fallen in love with Sakura Hanaro. I just wonder if she's figured it out.  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

I remember all the times she's helped me when I was sick or hurt and even though I pushed her away I longed to pull her close. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve the love of someone like Sakura but every time I see her the thought goes out my head and I'm just happy I did what ever I did. 

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She's seen me. How long have I been watching her? She smiles at me and my heart jumps to my throat. She signals for me to wait and she disappears, but as fast as she left she shows up in front of me. Oh God, I can barely breath.

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

I look into her beautiful, shining, green eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke." she says happily and right then I know I have to say it or it'll never come out. She looks so beautiful in her normal red and green out fit, her pink hair now shoulder-length tied up in a messy bun. Autumn leaves falling around us I have to say it.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

I gulp.

"Sakura, I-I love you." there I said it. I had to get it out. Her eyes grow wide.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She presses her lips to mine. I wrap my arms around her thin waist and her small, pale hands are lost in my black hair. It feels like the world has stopped completely god, why didn't I just admit my feelings to her years ago? Dang you Sakura Hanro. I've loved you for years, and here I am. I don't deserve you so why the hell did you fall in love with me? All these thoughts are going through my head but at the same time so is the thought that I don't want her to leave, I'm glad she picked me and I knew those thoughts were right but so were the other ones.

Devon: Sooooo, how'd you like it? I know it's pretty bad but the idea just popped into my head while listening to 'I'm crazy for this girl' by Evan and Jason so I decided to write it. So anyways review and if you like it tell me. Maybe I'll turn it into a longer fic with just the beging chapter (aka this one) a song fic.


End file.
